Billy, Willy, and Milly
Billy, Willy, and Milly are fan-made characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio They are opossum siblings who can be described as dimwitted hillbillies. All of them have grey torsos and white heads like real-life opossums, though each have different head features. Billy is the youngest and dumbest of the three. He has messy blond hair. Billy can easily gets himself and the others into trouble (more or less). He is also described as the punching bag of the group, as he is frequently abused by Willy and Milly and is often the one who dies first. Willy is the oldest of the three. He wears a straw hat and has a five o'clock shadow. He is very short-tempered and has been known to carry a shotgun, which he pulls out sometimes to shoot something or if he is angry. Milly is Billy and Willy's sister. She has orange hair with pigtails and red bows, and freckles on her face. A regular gag involves her trying to kiss other male characters, with Willy getting mad with jealousy and shooting at them. Like Willy, Milly also gets mad easlily (but not as much). Episodes Starring Roles *Playing Possum *A Hunting We Won't Go *Carnage Country *Fly Away *Drinking About You (Willy only) *Triple Threat *Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie (Willy only) Featuring Roles *Voodoo Your Business *Bottling it Up Inside (Billy only) *You Can't Beach Me Appearances *I've Gotta Bandit to You *Return to Slender *Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie (Billy and Milly appear in picture frames) Kill count Billy *Howdy - 1 ("Carnage Country") *Doc - 1 ("Triple Threat") *Willy - 1 ("Triple Threat" along with Doc, Willy and Graves") *Milly - 1 ("Triple Threat" along with Doc, Willy and Graves") Willy *Billy - 2 ("Playing Possum" along with Milly, "Fly Away") *Milly - 2 ("Fly Away" "Triple Threat" along with Billy, Graves and Doc) *Disco Bear - 1 ("A Hunting We Won't Go") *Howdy - 1 ("Drinking About You") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Carnage Country") *Bastion - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Cryptie - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Pranky - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Others - 2 (a duck in "A Hunting We Won't Go") Milly *Billy - 1 ("Playing Possum" along with Willy) *Sweet - 1 ("Triple Threat") Deaths #Playing Possum - Billy is run over by Willy and Milly, who are then run over by The Mole. #A Hunting We Won't Go - Billy is mauled by a dog. #Voodoo Your Business - Possibly killed by voodoo dolls (debatable and offscreen). #Bottling it Up Inside - Billy gets impaled by a bottle opener and pulls out his eye. #Carnage Country - Milly is skinned by thorns, Willy is run over by a car, Billy burns and dies in an explosion. #You Can't Beach Me - Milly and Willy are drowned by a wave. #Fly Away - Billy is boiled by hot coffee, Willy either burns to death or dies in the explosion with Milly. #Drinking About You - Willy is crushed by the roof of a bar. #Return to Slender - All three are stabbed by a corndog. #Triple Threat - Billy is hit by shrapnel, Willy and Milly die in a explosion. #Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie - Willy is sliced to pieces, got his head blown off, and is killed by glass. Trivia *They are the second characters (or fourth individually) to live in a trailer, the first is Lumpy. Lumpy is loosely based on hillbillies. *Milly is the second character to have freckles. The first is Toothy. *They are the first trio characters (however, The Simpsons are more than three, but this wouldn't technically count since they are crossovers). *They could be cannibalistic if driven to extreme hunger, as shown in Carnage Country, where they tried to eat Superspeed and Howdy. *Willy has the highest kill count of the three. *Milly is the only one of the three who has yet to appear alone in an episode. Category:Fan Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Gray Characters